Legend of Grimrock Wiki:General Discussion
This is the place dedicated to general discussion of articles, categories, files, policies, other ideas and everything else on this Wiki. Please, do not engage the discussion through comments below this page, but through editing this page. Please make new section here. ---- LoG 2 Sorry I wasn't able to find an answer to this question - does this wiki include LoG 2 as well? I hope it does, cause I would like to make some articles. Drummy :since i didn't find a LoG2 wiki at wikia ithink that would be a great idea. Dos81 :Awesome, thanks. In Grimrock II there was a lot of lore revealed, I think it would be nice to record it here. Drummy Making screens Is there some way to make screenshots without the party bar? I have taken some screens of Warden, but he is too big and some parts of him are covered by party bar. --Silesian 12:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :when right licking ou enter free look mode and the gui should be hidden. /dos81 ::You are trying to tell me that there is free look mode? Holy crap! --Silesian 13:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I never realised you could use it for screenshots haha, good idea! DuBistKomisch 15:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Lore - categorization and world name I think, that we already have 99% of game items here. So it's a good time to start thinking about lore articles. First question - how would we categorize lore articles? There will be articles about two type of animals - ingame enemies and only-mentioned animals (giant snail vs. crookhorn ram; can they be categorized in one joint Category:Animals?), personalities (Zhandur the Mad), geographic (Mount Grimrock) and political (Kingdom of Conwyn). Will we create this categories and categorize them to primary Category:Lore? Second question - do you know, how this world is actually called? Is there one official name or we'll have to name it by ourselves? Thanks for replies. --Silesian 12:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : to 1) sounds very good. but there isn't that much informiation about the world. just the manual, the ingame texts and the worldmap. : to 2) referring to the worldmap this part of the world is called "The Northern Realms". what the world itself is called i have no clue. found no reference in the manual, just some names of cities and persons. Dos81 11:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :: to 1) It will be between 15-20 non-game and about 25 in-game articles (enemies and flowers, already made) :: to 2) There is Globe of Tetharion, but in-game description suggest, that it is another alien world (of goromorgs origin?). So does we need the name of this world or not? Can we make up some? For example in article: ''Crookhorn Ram is an animal. Bows are made from its horns.'' vs. ''Crookhorn Ram is an animal from Grimrock world. Bows are made from its horns.'' (Grimrock world is just replacement for world name) Cause I think, that game suggest, that goromorgs are not from these world (as well as the Undying One). So it will be better to narrowly determine in article introduction from which world is what animal/person/state. --Silesian 13:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: a name for the world would be quite practical. Don't we get a hint anywhere? Maybe later in the game? Dos81 18:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nope. --Silesian 18:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) SEO anyone knows about how to optimize the results in search engines? for example: *searchterm: "grimrock wiki" *google.de -> 9th result -> *google.com -> 2nd result -> *duckduckgo.com (loc:de) -> 8th result -> Secrets *duckduckgo.com (loc:us) -> 3th result -> The_Story searchterm "legend of grimrock wiki": *google.de -> 6th result -> *google.com -> 5nd result -> *duckduckgo.com (loc:de) -> 3th result -> Secrets *duckduckgo.com (loc:us) -> 2th result -> The_Story of course the higher the better but whats nagging me more is that one is landing on some pages but not the main page. do we have to work with __INDEX__ and __NOINDEX__ for every page but the main page? Dos81 11:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I had the same problem with my wiki as well, but now it seems, that google.cz is noticing my main page already (and its 4th result hurray!). I don't know why the change. --Silesian 13:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :On google.com.au, I get the main page 9th and 3rd for those two queries respectively, which isn't bad I guess considering there are quite a few competing resources. I did a bit of searching and found this wikia help page on SEO. I think the only thing we haven't done on their list is get other sites linking here to raise the reputation. DuBistKomisch 15:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I've tried the to search "grimrock wiki" on google (loc: us) from germany (de). I've got 5th result -> Legend of Grimrock Wiki ::behind grimrockwiki.net. --Bln (talk) 23:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Article Images for example when viewing Category:Trousers the image of the Chitin Greaves is wrong. does anyone know how to get the ingame image there? Dos81 11:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Don't get it. Seems alright for me. Can you be more specific? --Silesian 13:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::is see the _inv-image in a white frame not the _ig-image as at the other items... ::PS: its just when viewing on the category page -> Category:Trousers sorry, forgot to mention that :) ::PPS: damn, forgot the ":" before the category again... corrected it now. Dos81 14:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Bah, screw the categories. Navboxes are better! And now seriously. The _inv images are too small (low resolution), wikia software cannot stretch it more, so it adds white background to compensate size. But I don't know, why wikiasoft prefers in this case inv rather than ig. Does it matter? Content of articles is far more important right now (Where can I find this fancy pants?). --Silesian 15:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC)--Silesian 15:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Tried adding and removing some stuff as well, but it doesn't seem to change anything. Must be cached, might fix itself eventually. No idea why it used the _inv image in the first place though. :S DuBistKomisch 15:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Main Page The main page seems pretty lackluster, huge lists of hyperlinks are pretty ugly. I'm working on another layout with a hover menu for all the categories, then sections about contributing and stats (and a proper interwiki link). Let me know what you think, especially what to do for the hover menu theme (colours, borders, image backgrounds even?). It's on my user page sandbox. DBK 17:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I have my page and like it that way. ;) --Silesian 18:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yours is a wall of text like this one, but yours is more organised :P DBK 19:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Exactly! Thats why I like it :P There will be an upgrade though, I will probably remove Nejnovější články (Newest articles) section. --Silesian 19:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :i think you're right. i don't like this linklist-style neither. if hover menus would be nice. i like borders like we do them now (with radius). colors should be similar i think (white text, blue bg at opened menus). image backgrounds would be to much for me. btw, may you improve the main background image (the white square looks bad). my pc is broken at the moment so is my photoshop :) Dos81 18:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I added the rounded borders and colours of the other templates, and it looks pretty good actually. Only question now is should the links in the menu keep their blue/red text or force it to be white? DBK 19:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Level Maps I found this page which shows the bounding area of the levels, so we can make a coordinate system. 0,0 or 1,1 in top-left? I'm biased towards 0,0 as a programmer... but maybe 1,1 is better for others. I also updated the levels page structure guidelines. DBK 04:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I tried Lightbox and similar software for a popup slideshow... but you can't make actual HTML tags (with class= and rel= attributes) on Wikia, so they can't work; see my User page for details. :-/ But I managed to use a bit of CSS to get the Wikia gallery/slideshow thing to only show the expand button. It looks a bit weird in the Level template now, but I'll adjust it later. Now we just need the proper map sizes, as in my previous comment. DBK 15:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC)